


Hug Me

by samui_sakura (sammie_s43073)



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammie_s43073/pseuds/samui_sakura
Summary: Stell is an elementary school teacher and has a needy boyfriend at home.
Relationships: StellJun; Stell Ajero/Sejun Nase
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	Hug Me

**Author's Note:**

> There are Tagalog sentences here. I can do translations later if foreign readers need them. Just let me know! ^_~

**Hug Me**

Stell looked at his phone. He tried ignoring it a few minutes ago, being in class and all, but he knew he couldn’t do it again, seeing the caller ID.

“Let me just step out sandali, class,” he told his students, “'Wag maingay.”

“Yes, sir,” the third graders replied and most just went back to copying the lecture on the two huge LED monitors in front of the room. Some stretched their arms above their heads and started murmuring to each other.

“Yung jowa yan ni sir,” one girl in ponytails giggled.

“Yung pogi?” one with curly hair asked.

“Hoy, 'wag nga maingay eh.”

The two scoffed at the class president but went back to the lecture anyway.

Outside, Stell put his earphones on and answered the call. “Pau, I’m in class, bakit?”

Paulo sniffled. “I don’t feel well. Ansakit ng ulo ko.

“Eh di dapat uminom ka na ng gamot. Wait – kumain ka na ba?”

“No.”

Stell sighed. “What are you waiting for; lumala pa ang headache mo?”

“Naiinis ka?”

“Hindi…” Stell ran his fingers through his hair. “Pau, wag matigas ang ulo. Please, kain ka na para makainom ka na ng gamot.”

He didn’t hear anything from the other line aside from sniffles coming from his boyfriend. Stell tried to keep calm. He knew what Paulo was doing, and even if it can be annoying at times, he still found it cute.

“Ano’ng gusto mo, mahal?” he asked, his voice soft. He heard the rustling of sheets, so Pau was in bed, still – at 10 AM.

“Hug me.”

Stell smiled. “Mamaya pag-uwi ko.”

A few seconds passed then, “Kumain na ako. Hinihintay ko lang gumana yung meds.”

“Pasaway ka,” Stell laughed. “I need to get back to class.”

“Okay.”

“Hoy, wag kang magtampo.”

“I’m not…” the other denied, whispering.

Stell’s smile softened. “I love you.”

He could almost see the smile in Pau’s voice as he said, “Gusto ko ng sinigang.” Then he hung up.

Stell looked at his cell phone again and laughed. _Loko._

“Okay na?” His class was almost done with the lecture when he returned to the room. They were all smiling at him.

“Uyyyy~ si Sir….”

“Yiiiii~”

He tried not to smile, but failed. “Mga batang ‘to. Tama na ‘yan. If you’re all done, I’ll start grouping you for your reports.” The class booed, as usual, and Stell shook his head.

“Sir!” the class president raised her hand and Stell nodded to her.

“Masakit na naman po ang tiyan ni Sir Pau?” she asked. The other kids laughed and giggled.

“Kayo ha!” Stell admonished, face stern. “Headache daw,” he followed, then smiled wide.

“Ah, okay…” the class president said. His students nodded knowingly at each other then waited for the grouping to be announced.

The day was still long, and while calling out the names of his students, Stell was listing down what he needed to buy for Pau’s sinigang later.

-END-


End file.
